


“It’s just a cut, really.”

by orphan_account



Series: Target Practice - a collection of prompt fills and short works [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, one dick joke, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wynonna and the gang go to investigate the abandoned Gardener Residence after Mercedes and her siblings go missing.





	“It’s just a cut, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sometimes I do prompt fills instead of working on actual WIPs--I see it as an opportunity to grow with my writing.
> 
> If you like it, great! If not, that's okay...maybe I'll make something you will like down the road! Thank you for your time--I appreciate you all.

“Tell me why we’re at the Gardner residence in the middle of a storm,” Waverly spoke through chattering teeth. If she knew any better, the abandoned home was surely colder than it actually was outside.

“Because Mercedes probably left something behind for me to find and we need it now more than ever,” Wynonna grunted as she lead the group through the house. Mercedes and her siblings had gone missing some time after the fiasco with Perry during homecoming. Wynonna and the rest of BBD had been working tirelessly to try and figure out what might have happened to the Gardners. It was strange, it really seemed like Mercedes was taking a liking to the Heir...how could she up and leave without saying anything?

“You don’t suppose that Ms. Gardner would have left us some breadcrumbs to find what you’re looking for?” Doc grumbled as he kept his hand over his pistol since they stepped foot onto the property. Nicole did the same, but kept one hand brushing over Waverly any chance she got to remind her that she was still there, protecting her. 

“Just keep your eyes open, we might find something.”

“I hope it’s soon, this place gives me the creeps,” Waverly held a hand out to search for Nicole once more--who grabbed the brunette’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Count your blessings that Tucker isn’t here at least,” Nicole chimed in. The group stopped in the middle of the living room to listen to Wynonna’s plan.

“Alright shit tickets, ladies are going upstairs...dudes stay down here. Look for anything that could help us figure out where Mercedes and her siblings went.”  
Doc and Dolls nodded in unison before parting ways to the kitchen and the family room. Nicole led both the Earp sisters up the stairs and through the first two rooms with her gun drawn. Wynonna stepped out in front of her before they reached Mercedes room. She drew a breath and closed her eyes before opening the door. It looked like any other bedroom only slightly drab due to the fact that no one had lived in it for a few days. Beside the bed was a nightstand that had an envelope on it. Wynonna picked up the piece of mail, running her fingers over the red wax stamp that sealed it. She turned it over and did a double take when she saw it addressed to her. Wynonna hesitated a little as lightning and thunder shook the house, she finally opened the envelope and froze, turning as pale as the moon that was looming outside.

“Wyn? You okay? What does it say?” Waverly inched closer to her sister as Nicole scanned the room for the fourth time.

“Don’t-don’t turn around.”

“What?”

“Don’t turn around,” Wynonna choked out once more.

“WYNONNA!” Doc’s scream echoed through the house, prompting the women to whip their heads around quickly to find a woman dressed in white standing in the doorway of the room. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, revealing that the woman had no eyes, just black liquid dripping from her sockets. Her skin was pale and gaunt and her tongue was sharp, poking out of the toothy grin and thin lips that surround it.

“PURGATORY SHERIFF’S HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW,” Nicole moved so that she was blocking the Earp sisters, her gun drawn with both hands on it...but the woman was gown as fast as she appeared. Wynonna was the first to run out of the room with Waverly following close behind. They made haste to get back to the living room where Doc was standing in front of Dolls’ corpse. His eyes were scratched out and his intestines were wrapped around his neck and torso, dangling him from the support beam above. Nobody screamed, nobody said a word. They shared a moment of silence as the rain pounded the roof above them and thunder continued to boom around them. 

“We have to get out of here,” Wynonna finally said, “we can’t take him with us...Dolls I’m so sorry.” She didn’t bother to fight back the tears welling in her eyes and the hurt crawling up her throat. 

“Let’s go,” she began to turn for the front door, “we have to--”

Her words were interrupted by a long wire that snapped and tore through her middle. Waverly covered her mouth and tried not to scream as Wynonna managed to turn around, her face soft.

“It’s just a cut, really Waves...I’ll be okay…” Wynonna trailed off as the top part of her body slid off of the bottom. Her eyes faded into a distant look at first, then lifeless as her upper half sprawled in front of the entrance.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly screamed. She felt someone shaking her as she kept screaming.

“Waves, baby. Waverly...Waverly look at me. Open your eyes Wave, you’re safe,” a familiar voice soothed. She recognized Nicole’s voice, her warmth as it wrapped around her body. Another nightmare plagued her sleep. After Mikshun had been exorcised out of her body, she had been having nightmares and night terrors just about every night. 

“You’re okay,” Nicole cooed into chestnut hair. She pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette’s temple and began to rock her gently.

“Waves! Stop screaming I’m trying to get laid!” Wynonna shouted from down the hall.

“Good to know she wasn’t only just getting split in half in my dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mikshun? Micstian? Ah, screw it--thank you again!


End file.
